


Layover At The Lotus Hotel and Casino

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets another head injury after he and Percy track down a rampaging chimera in Las Vegas. Having nowhere else to go-and well aware of the difficulty of escaping the place-Percy drags Jason to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where a quiet day of resting turns into a day of smutty stress relief and fun for the two demigods. Yet another shameless smutty one-shot from yours truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layover At The Lotus Hotel and Casino

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Now that I'm done writing my big multi-chapter fic for the Klance ship in the Voltron fandom, I decided to write a few silly, smutty one-shot fics for other fandoms. Someone in my last PJO fic suggested I write one featuring Percy and Jason with Percy topping so that is this fic (btw, they're both 18 here, don't ask me where this would fit into canon, not trying that this time). Nothing big and fancy just a fun little fic, nothing related to my other PJO fics, btw. Enjoy and thanks for reading and leaving any kudos/comments! :)

Percy winced as Jason's right hand, which was hanging over his hunched shoulders, smacked him in the face once again. He was incredibly fond of his bro Jason and would always have his back in a fight but man, did the guy have to get beamed in the head every single time they fought a fiercely ferocious monster? Percy just wished the guy didn't look so deceptively light-he was actually quite muscular and heavy despite his somewhat lithe, lean build, and carrying the son of Jupiter was anything but a picnic. He only hoped he got to his final destination soon, the better to get Jason all healed up and rested so his own back could get some relief from all that weight...

"Unnh," Jason moaned, his close-cropped blonde hair almost obscuring Percy's vision as they made their way across the exceedingly hot, exceedingly brightly-lit streets of Las Vegas, the sky around them clear and cloudless and colored prettily in endless indigo tinted with pink as the sun was setting. Percy was incredibly pissed off that they had to take down a chimera out here while attempting to locate an unclaimed demigod but at least there was somewhere nearby they could get help-a dangerous place, but ti was better than nothing. "Percy," Jason continued, his voice slurred, his other arm, which had mostly hung limp at his side, reaching up so his hand could rub at the massive bump on his forehead, "how, how....how much...longer..."

"Soon be there, man," Percy grunted through clenched teeth, glad that so few people seemed to have notice two somewhat buff teenagers (well, young adults now) in torn brightly colored t-shirts with scratches all over their faces and arms and swords in their hands walking down the street, one supporting the other. This was Vegas, they looked positively tame compared to what else went on in the city of endless giant gambling-and-entertainment extravangzas. "You, uh, you ever been to the Lotus Hotel and Casino before, Jason?"

"Ca-casino?" Jason gulped. "But...but we're not old enough to gamble..."

"Old enough to save everyone's ass from danger and destruction but not old enough to gamble or drink, you got that right, bro," Percy sighed. "That's America for you. Anyway, we're not going for the gambling. We're going so you can get some rest and some more ambrosia to heal you up quicker. Amount of head injuries you get, it's amazing you're not brain damaged by now."

"Same...same for you, and you don't usually get head injuries, even," Jason huffed as he tried his hardest to move a bit more independently so Percy didn't collapse. Percy would have swatted Jason for the smart-ass remark if it hadn't been for how badly injured he was. If anything happened to him, Piper would kill him. Percy would rather go back and face the chimera than let that happen.

"I, I think I have heard of this hotel," Jason mumbled as they turned around the corner, Percy breathing a sigh of relief. The Lotus Hotel in all its gaudy glory lay in sight, beckoning to many, be they demi-gods or mortals, awaiting the eager curiosity of innocents unaware of the establishment's unusual properties. "Didn't, didn't Nico get stuck back here when he was a little kid? For decades?""

"Yep," Percy grunted, desperately wanting to get a good back rub or neck rub for all the aches and pains he felt, both from the savage fight and from hefting a hunky blonde demi-god halfway across the city. "Hades placed him and his sister here for their own safety and let them get lost in this place for, like, seventy years or something. Annabeth, Grover and I got trapped in here, too, once, a good, long while ago. I'm prepared for this place now, though. Don't play any of the games, don't eat the food. I'll get some ambrosia and a room, time will move a bit weirdly so hopefully you'll heal up faster, and we can be out as soon as you're better. A day or two will pass out here, I'm guessing, but as long as we're careful and go in and out, we should be golden. Then back to California, Camp Jupiter, and the girls!"

"Yeah," Jason slurred, starting to lose what lucidity he had gained, "girls...I like girls..." Jason began to giggle stupidly. "And I like you, Percy..."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Jason..." He swallowed a bit. Though Percy had barely been able to admit it to himself, let alone Annabeth, and certainly not Jason, he'd known for some time that he was bisexual and that if he ever thought of another guy, 90% of the time that guy was Jason Grace. Was Jason admitting he felt the same way or was this just a side-effect of that chimera tossing Jason aside like he was a dishrag? Whatever the case, Percy decided to ignore it. He valued their friendship and camaraderie in battle over any silly crush, even if Annabeth did like to tease him about it the one or two times it had come up (she herself thought the notion of them together was quite attractive, which made him blush strawberry red for some time afterwards.) He had more important matters to attend to, like getting ambrosia for Jason and then getting him into bed. H nearly smacked his forehead when his immature inner voice, the source of much of his misery, said Oh yeah, you'd like to get him into bed all right.

Blessedly blissful air conditioning made Percy feel a hundred times better as he and Jason hobbled into the casino, the excruciating Vegas heat behind them now, the shimmering haze that had hung in the air no longer distorting his vision. Percy passed dozens of people dressed in styles from a dozen different decades and did his best not to be distracted by the thousands of exciting games and attractions filling the lobby. The part of him that was still a goofy little kid desperately wanted to go and try the waterslides or the skee-ball or the Whack-A-Gorgon console over in the corner. Percy kept his eyes focused downwards, his vision following the thick, velvety carpet beneath his sneaker-clad feet, until he was finally at the check-in desk.

"Good evening," said the concierge behind the counter. "And how can I help you two fine demi-gods today-"

"A room," Percy grunted, hefting Jason on his impossibly sore shoulder, "and some ambrosia for Jason here. That's all we want, a room and some ambrosia. I don't want to play any of the games or visit the restaurants or whatever other sideshow crap you've got going on. I know all about the time-shifting stuff that happens here, I just want to make sure my bro is all healed up. Understand?" He lifted Riptide in his other hand, the Celestial Bronze sword uncapped and ready to fight again should he have to. "Understand?" he repeated, the point of his sword only a few inches from the clerk's face. The clerk nodded, turned around, grabbed a set of key cards and some squares of ambrosia, and said, "Have a nice day," in a meek squeak of a voice.

The walk through the lobby, the ride in the gild-framed elevator, and the walk down the lush hallways of the 16th floor were incredibly difficult for Percy to make it through, but, at last, after an eternity of dragging Jason through dry desert heat and crowded city streets, they reached their hotel room, their respite from a world raring and ready to kill them both at all times. Nothing quite so fancy as the ginormous suite he and his friends had been given last time-no hot tub for one, sadly-but the bed looked huge, extremely comfortable and inviting, there was an autobar stocked with nothing but blue candy (Percy was pleased to find that his reputation preceded him here) and there was a flatscreen TV that stretched across nearly the entire wall. Percy whistled appreciatively as he dragged Jason towards the bed and, with a triumphant grunt, deposited the fair-haired demigod on the bed. Percy sighed, stretched, ran a hand through his own tousled mop of inky dark hair, and shook his head as he looked down at the sprawled, spread-eagled mass that was Jason. "Gods, you're such a big dork..." He shoved Jason a little more onto the bed-his legs had spilled onto the floor-and then broke a piece of ambrosia off and coaxed Jason into eating it.

"Unnh...gods, thank you, Percy," Jason muttered as he writhed in discomfort on the bed, trying his best to find a decent position. Percy helped him take his shoes off and placed them behind the dresser, alongside Jason's Imperial golden sword, then turned around and nearly gawked as he saw that Jason was struggling to take his tattered purple t-shirt off, his leanly muscled torso and firm abs quite the sight to behold, even if they were bruised a little bit.

"Whoa there, Jason," Percy said, heading over and helping Jason take the shirt off. "Easy there, Sparky. You're just laying down for a nap to rest and recover. You want to be a stripper, this is Vegas, they got plenty of other places you can go do that in."

"Shut up," Jason mumbled, almost smacking his own face as he tried to remove his glasses and place them on the bedside table. "I'll, uh, I'll be resting for a while, right? And I'm all sweaty from fighting the chimera, feels all sticky and smothering in these clothes. Just let me sleep, man, I'll be all right..." Jason began to kick off his jeans as well, leaving him clad only in sky-blue boxer briefs with a red waistband (causing Percy to look away with a huge blush) then crawled under the covers and fell asleep almost instantly. Percy pressed his hands against Jason's forehead-hot from outside and from the ambrosia's healing effects beginning to kick in-then waved his hand in front of Jason's closed eyes. No reaction. A moment later a snore ripped out from Jason's mouth, making Percy laugh. He was just as much of a windbag as his father, the king of the gods.

Percy sighed as he looked down at Jason's face, usually so stern, so solemn, so full of concern and devotion to his duty as a demigod, protecting other campers from untold horrors and speaking on behalf on the ignored and forgotten gods from both the Greek side and the Roman side. Though Percy had often seen Jason happy, he'd rarely seen him so peaceful and content as he was right then, allowed a moment's peace at last. Well, Percy wasn't going to disturb that peace, so he let Jason be.

He went into the bathroom, examined his face for cuts, took off his own orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and tossed it aside so he could inspect himself for any major injuries. A few small bruises, a few cuts, nothing like the major conker throbbing on Jason's forehead. All in all, Percy was all right and he intended to stay that way until they finished their mission, retrieved the unclaimed demigod they'd been sent to find before being so rudely interrupted, and made their way back to Camp Jupiter. For now, though, well, what was there he could do? If Percy went down into the main floor of the hotel with its cavernous hall brimming with nonstop fun, he could very easily get lost for centuries. Hell, a whole day could have passed outside by now for all he knew. Percy just hoped the strange time-based powers here also worked quickly on Jason, he needed his bro back on his feet and pronto.

Percy himself wasn't tired but he still felt somewhat restless. Pacing back and forth didn't do anything for him, nor did practicing sword forms with Riptide-what good were they with no one to practice with? Eventually, Percy decided on watching something on that giant badass HD tv, hoping that it would help distract him. He flopped down on the bed next to the curled-up and covered Jason, the polished wooden surface of the mahogany headboard cool against his bare back, and flipped on the TV, turning the volume down low enough that Jason would hopefully remain undisturbed.

"Fuck yeah, they got HBO!" Percy grinned as the Game of Thrones credits came to life, glad for a chance to watch an episode without Annabeth muttering about how the books were so much better (he believed her, though he'd never read those damnably huge paperbacks of hers to find out, and would assure her she was right so he could keep watching, seeing as he barely got to watch TV any more as it was.) After a couple of episodes flew by, Percy grew bored with all the backstabbing, betrayal and long-winded exposition during awkward sex scenes and looked over at Jason to see if he was any closer to feeling better. His bro had tossed about a little bit, unwinding his upper body from the blankets and exposing his torso, leaning in such a way that half his face was smushed into the pillow. The lump on his forehead had gone from a swollen scarlet knot to barely a bruise, his features finer and fairer than they had been upon entering the Lotus Hotel. Jason still slept like a log, though, and Percy couldn't help but reach out to touch his gentle, sleeping face, wishing he could see those bright blue eyes open rather than closed, ignoring the small trail of drool dangling from his lips.

"Get better soon, bro," Percy whispered, pulling his hand away from the forehead as quickly as he'd placed it there. "I don't like to see you this way." Percy realized all of a sudden just how long he'd been staring at Jason, from his face down to his toned chest and abs, trying his best to almost capture an image of Jason like he was some work of masculine beauty one might see in a museum. Stop that, Percy, he chided himself. It's just an idle crush, nothing more, no matter what Annabeth says. I only have eyes for her, even if she doesn't care one way or another if I like guys as well as girls, only eyes for her.

And yet...Percy felt himself hardening somewhat down beneath the fabric of his rumpled black jeans. Damn, he couldn't help but not feel at least some arousal at the sight of Jason, no matter if he only wanted to remain good friends with the son of Jupiter. Percy needed a distraction, anything to keep from thinking about Jason, something to sate his sudden lust quickly and quietly. Now that the show was over, Percy flipped the remote about until he came to a menu he'd never been able to use at a hotel before (though he'd been sorely tempted.) The hotel porn video section. Percy may have only had eyes for Annabeth but this was only porn, she wouldn't care about that. Hell, she'd watched some with him once, which had been rather awkward at first and then had lead to an amazing night of sex he still recalled fondly though it several months had since passed.

Percy sighed, shrugged off his jeans so he was left wearing only some dark blue briefs with a white waistband, and switched on the most appealing of the various porn movies, one that featured a foursome with two men, two women, looking rather more promising than most of the other features available. He licked his lips and looked over at Jason once or twice as the cheesy opening credits music played, making sure the blonde demi-god continued his slumber. Jason's face rustled in the pillow once or twice as he moved about but he didn't wake up. Good, very good. Percy turned back to face the screen, rubbing at the expanding blue fabric of his underwear as his penis stirred beneath, using one hand to tweak and pinch at one of his sensitive nipples.

For several minutes, Percy continued this way, stroking at the exposed bits of his skin, at his throbbing cloth-clad bulge, letting out little gasps as he touched himself and watched the performers on-screen fuck each other silly. They started off as two straight couples to begin with but pretty soon the voluptuous women were moaning with delight as they rubbed each other's breasts and licked at one another's clits while the sweat-slicked men grunted and groaned as they sucked each other's hard, thick cocks. Jason was still asleep every time Percy checked so, once the two men got to fucking one of the women and the other began smacking the taller man's ass, he reached past the white waistband and into his underwear and began to actually stroke his hardened length, shuddering with pleasure at every stroke, every brush of his fingers. Trembling slightly and biting his lip, Percy reached down with his other hand and tugged off his tight blue briefs, sighing with relief as his fully-erect cock began to thrust at the air, his breathing growing heavier as he rubbed his thumb over his dick's head and used his other fingers to give his thick, throbbing shaft long, slow strokes.

After a minute or two of masturbating, Percy gasped slightly as he felt Jason's fingers fall onto his bare leg. Percy turned his frightened, startled gaze away from the on-screen fucking and released a sigh of relief as he saw Jason was still asleep, he'd just moved a bit and his hand had randomly landed on Percy's exposed thigh. No problem. Percy would just leave it there undisturbed so he didn't wake up his bro. Besides, Percy really, really liked the warm touch on his naked leg while he jerked himself off. Hell, Percy swore his cock somehow grew harder from the soft, slight touch.

Percy continued to stroke his pulsing penis and rub his hardened nipples as he watched the foursome continue to fuck one another, a hiss escaping from between his lips as he felt Jason's hands move once more and the fingers land farther up his thigh. After a few seconds, Percy noticed that the hand movement had continued up and up and was nearly at the curling thatch of black hair surrounding his erection and his tightening balls. Percy dared to look down again and saw that-to his delight, to his dismay, both really-Jason was not only awake, but grinning as well as he ran his hand up and down Percy's leg and brought it towards the base of his shaft.

"Hello, Percy," Jason mumbled, "I think I'm feeling better now. Quite the wake-up surprise you've got going for me here. If this is how Annabeth is greeted every morning, she's a lucky woman..."

Percy felt ready to explode from embarrassment. "Jason, oh my god...I, uh, I, well, I was bored and you were sleeping and I couldn't think of anything to do, not that I could go downstairs, of course, hahaha, and, well, I was curious and..."

"Dude, it's ok. I've been leader of a legion full of teen demigods for years, remember? I walk in on guys jerking off in the barracks all the time, it's nothing new to me." Jason began to slowly move his fingers up Percy's shaft, causing the son of Poseidon to bite his trembling lip and fail at keeping back a pleasure moan. "I've even helped one or two when they were so inclined to need and want it..."

Percy gasped as Jason's hand came to a rest on the head, a drop of precum already glistening on the ruddy flesh beneath the pale fingers. "You, you did? I mean, yeah, of course you did, guess you could claim, ah, it's part of your duty or something. But, you and Piper..."

"Piper's the daughter of Aphrodite, man, trust me, she understands love and affection better than anyone I know. And she knows that, while I may indulge myself from time to time with others, I'll always come back to her. Same for me and her. We have a very healthy and open relationship, trust me." Jason laughed as he continued to roll his thumb over Percy's slightly weeping slit. "And Annabeth may have accidentally let slip out that you might be interested in the same and with me of all people...judging by your choice of porn, this doesn't surprise me in the least bit..."

"Damn it, Annabeth," Percy said through clenched teeth, half-groaning, half-laughing at his girlfriend's screw-up; he was sure she hadn't spilled his secret on purpose, he could trust her no matter what. Still, he was a little bit mortified that this was how he and Jason were dealing with this issue all of a sudden. Jason stopped his movements when he saw Percy's puzzlement and frowned.

"Do you want me to stop, Percy? If this isn't what you want, I'll stop right away, no harm done, no need to talk about it..."

"I, I'm not sure what I really want," Percy said between huffs of breath, surprised he hadn't already come, so full of arousal was he. "I do know I want you, Jason, I just didn't expect it this way."

"Well, we're in Vegas, city of cliches surrounding unexpected hook-ups," Jason said with a mild laugh. "If this doesn't go how you like or you're uncomfortable afterwards or never want to do anything of this sort again, then we won't, and it never happened. Deal?"

Percy couldn't believe Jason of all people was using the what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas excuse on him. He started to crack up then moaned as Jason moved his hand away from his cock. Percy grabbed at Jason's wrist, smiled, and placed it back around his shaft so he could stroke him some more. "Deal, Jason. Gods, do I want to know what doing this with you will feel like...Annabeth will understand...hell, she might encourage us more..."

"I know Piper will," Jason snickered. He climbed out fully from under the covers and yanked off his sky-blue boxer briefs, his huge bulge revealed as an even bigger cock, slightly longer and thicker than Percy's though he didn't mind that much, he wasn't exactly lacking in that department himself. Percy reached out a trembling hand and breathed deep as he grabbed at Jason's cock, clumsily at first, then with smooth, even stroking movements. The two demi-gods stroked and pumped at each other's hardnesses for several minutes, turning their lust-filled gazes from each other to the screen and back again. After a time, Percy, feeling his confidence and his desire rising, leaned towards Jason, pressing him back into the mattress, and grabbed at both of their dicks and rubbed the throbbing heads together.

"P-percy," Jason groaned, stretching his arms back behind his neck as his bro stroked them off, "don't stop." Jason's bright blue eyes met Percy's sea green as they continued to look at one another and smile sheepishly, the two of them never having expected to do this to one another. 

"You're f-feeling better, right, Jason?" Percy said after gulping loudly, the sensations from the two touching cocks so good, all his tension releasing as he gave in to something he'd denied himself so long. "We, we could maybe keep going? If you're not too sore..."

"Trust me, Percy, bro, the ambrosia and the hotel worked its magic well." Jason reached out a wrist and removed Percy's hand and cock away, his eyes drifting downwards. "Mind sucking me off?"

"If you don't mind me fucking you afterwards," Percy said with a smirk, desperate to try anal sex for the first time (Annabeth said she'd think about it but so far they hadn't attempted anything.) "Have you and Piper ever, you know..."

"Yes, on several occasions." Jason turned bright crimson as he talked. "I've done her that way, she's done me with a strap-on and, well, we had Leo over one night and he got curious so I got to do him, too..."

"Whoa, I did not expect ladie's man Leo to ever do that," Percy laughed. Well, he'd never expected himself to do that, either, for that matter, and here he was. Laughing over with, Percy crouched down as he slid himself across the bed, brought his face level with  
Jason's cock, and let his tongue leave one long lick all up and down the prick. Jason shuddered as Percy's lips brushed across the shaft and touched the tip and let out a long, loud moan as Percy brought his mouth down fully, taking in as much of Jason's length as he could.

"Don't stop, Perce, don't stop," Jason hissed as he bucked and thrust his cock into Percy's mouth, shuddering with every touch of teeth and warm, wet lips. Percy felt so much physical pressure coming from the big blonde boy's cock as it moved in and out, in and out, but he didn't care. It felt so good to take Jason into his mouth, to help his bro relax and recover from all the fatigue and trouble their positions of command brought them. They should've helped each other out like this long ago, they both suffered from so much stress and this was helping Percy unwind in ways he couldn't believe.

For some time (and who knew how long, given how screwed up time was at the Lotus Hotel?), Percy continued to suck Jason off, twirling and swirling his tongue around the head, nibbling at the underside of the shaft, bobbing his head up and down and grunting happily as Jason reached out a hand and moved his hands about through his mussed-up mop of thick black hair. Jason eventually moved Percy's head away, causing the son of the sea god to gasp heavily for air once his mouth was no longer full of throbbing, salty-tasting cock.

"Gods, Percy," Jason breathed, "I know you can breathe underwater and stuff but damn, you need to come up for air some time, thought I might choke you..."

Percy laughed and coughed a bit and wiped away some saliva from the edge of his mouth, which was a little tired from the prolonged blowjob. "Sorry, Jason, just got really into it...you've got an amazing cock..."

"Well, yours isn't too shabby, either, dude," Jason said. He began shifting about on the bed, cock thrusting at the air, until he came close to the sidetable and opened the drawer. "And I want that cock in me, now, you can't just leave me hanging like that. There's got to be some lube in here..." Jason let out a gleeful chuckle as he found a bottle of Lotus-brand lube. "Why am I not surprised they have their own brand..."

"Like you said, Jason, this is Vegas." Jason tossed him the lube and Percy squirted some on to his fingers, still in disbelief that he was actually doing this, that Jason wanted him to. To go from holding a secret to giving into it so fast may have made some balk but Percy was used to living his life on an edge, of not knowing whether or not he was going to live the next minute, let alone the next day. When you had a chance to find some happiness, something in life worth doing, he'd found, you took it, and he was glad he and Jason were on the same wavelength about that.

Percy leaned down, moved Jason's fine, godly buttcheeks apart, and snickered as he heard Jason let out a low whimpering noise the second he prodded at the tight, puckered asshole. Percy made sure he had enough lube on his fingers-hopefully not too much, that was almost as bad as too little, so he'd heard, unless you liked things real slippery-and slowly, gently eased one into Jason. The blonde demigod hissed and squirmed as Percy finger-fucked him, intent on watching the somewhat surreal yet satisfying image before him. After a few seconds of stretching and pushing and moving about, Percy added another finger, and then another. Sooner than he'd believed (though not soon enough for his cock, which was crazy hard), Percy had stretched Jason's asshole to where he felt he could probably fuck him.

"All right, Jason, get ready for me," Percy said as he struggled back onto his knees, moved Jason's trembling legs so they wove around him and met behind his back, then positioned his cock into Jason's loosened entrance. "You good with this position, bro?"

"Let's see how it goes," Jason grunted as Percy's cock began to enter him, the engorged head squeezing and popping in and out as Percy adjusted himself. His face scrunched with discomfort for a minute until he shuddered and closed his eyes. "Ooh, Percy, yes, like that, more..."

"More, you say? Coming right up." Percy began to slowly thrust, laughing as Jason told him he better not be coming up too soon, they'd barely started. The bedsprings beneath them squeaked and made clinking metallic noises as Percy ground his cock into Jason's ass, moving faster and faster as he grew more accustomed to having his length inside of another man, feeling rushing radiant warmth tingling and darting up and down his limbs and torso. Jason and Percy both let out deep, low-throated pleasure moans as they matched their body's movements and rhythm to one another, hips rocking while balls smacked into the firm flesh of Jason's butt, but Jason let out the biggest moan of all as Percy grabbed at his cock again.

"Gods, yes, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jason grunted, his already sun-reddened face growing redder still and slick with sweat. Percy leaned forward and brought his mouth down so he could lick and bite at Jason's stiffened nipples, driving the writhing body of the son of Jupiter to positively thrash about with pleasure.

"H-here, P-percy, want to, unnnh, try another position." Percy obliged, slid out, then felt a startled expression fall upon his face as Jason pushed him back into a sitting position, his rampant cock still stabbing upwards. With an evil smirk on his face, Jason staggered over and across the bed and began to straddle Percy, bringing his ass down so he could essentially sit on Percy's cock.

"I've never done the whole power-bottoming thing before," Jason grunted as he grabbed at Percy's cock and helped direct it so it would glide into Jason's ass as smoothly as possible. Percy had let Annabeth straddle atop him like this before but this was something else entirely, especially as there was now a thick, heavy, restless dick jabbing at Percy's chest. "Ok, I think I've got it, unnh..."

"Oh my gods," Percy breathed as Jason's ass essentially swallowed his cock and Jason began to move up and down, up and down, almost bouncing as he squatted in place and let Percy fuck him from beneath, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling and gasp, biting his lips with every upward thrust. They tried the position for several minutes, Percy stroking at Jason's cock all the while and surprised that neither of them had still come as of yet, and then switched again once Jason felt a small krick in his knees from crouching for so long. Percy fucked Jason from behind, in a sort of sideways position, even pushed Jason up against the wall and fucked him while standing, the nearby closet doors rattling and shaking from his thrusting and pounding, sure that an endless stream of days must have passed them by outside while they gave into one another's passions and lust. Eventually, they returned to the original position, Percy practically pile-driving into Jason's ass now, when the constant stroking finally brought Jason to climax, letting out both an incredibly loud moan and a thick, flying stream of white semen that landed all over Jason's belly, a bit landing on Percy as well.

"Oh, yeah? You, unnh, think that was, hnnn, impressive? Well, watch this!" Percy slid his heat-filled dick from Jason's sore and tired asshole, let out a little hiss as he took himself into his own hands and began to stroke fervently, and bellowed out a bark of a gasping moan as he thrust into his closed fist and felt himself erupt all over with pleasure, ejaculating so hard that the heavy stream of come spattered onto Jason's belly, chest, and even smacked him a tiny bit in the face, getting a great reactionary expression from Jason. Percy fell back, sore and sticky and so overwhelmed with ripples of pleasure across his body, and began to laugh as he rolled into a recumbent position, fully spent. "Fuck, oh fuck, that, that was amazing, oh fuck..."

"Hell yeah it was," Jason agreed, struggling as he shuffled over, wiping thick white gobbets off of his body and face and rubbing them on some tissues on the side-table, which sat next to a pile of complementary mints neither of them had noticed. The TV screen had gone black while they'd fucked, the movie over, the menu done running. They both lay there next to one another, their hearts pumping and pounding quick as lightning, their faces flush with sweat and scarlet skin, their quivering cocks shrinking back as their bodies returned from their rutting frenzy and back into a state of rest. Percy and Jason looked at one another, giggling like maniacs, and Percy felt the urge to stroke at the shrunken sore on Jason's forehead.

"Sure you're ok, bro?" Percy asked. "I hope this wasn't all because of you getting bonked in the noggin..."

"Again, Percy, it's all right, trust me. Life has been so stressful these past few years-hell, when hasn't it been?-that I find relief wherever I can, especially when the world keeps throwing crap at my head. Thank you for making me feel something other than fatigue or fear today, I needed it."

"No problem, man, any time, you and me, no problem," Percy laughed. He winced as he sat up, the aches and pains of the earlier battle mostly washed away by the hormones flushed through his system, though there was still a few sore spots here and there. He couldn't imagine how Jason felt, given how he'd just been rammed up the ass for gods knew how long. Percy hoped they didn't walk outside and found they'd spent an entire century fucking each other's brains out. Not only would that be embarrassing, it'd be inconvenient as hell.

"I feel so good I could take on 1,000 chimeras," Jason said a minute later, buckling slightly as he made his way up and off the bed, his gait slightly awkward. "But I think we need a shower first. Should we take turns or wanna join me?"

"Water's my domain, bro, you know I want in." They high-fived each other, as if they were still just bros and not something more now, and went and got each other cleaned and lathered up, stopping for a few minutes to touch and grab the other again, moaning and laughing as the soap and water swirled about in the gilt-and-marble shower stall. They dressed slowly afterwards, grinning and blushing as the other kept trying to check the other out even then, and headed downstairs with swords in hand, avoiding the array of amusement and eternal entertainment the Lotus Hotel and Casino provided to the unwary.

Though it felt like centuries had passed, barely any time at all had passed, not even a day, startling them both. The two demi-gods smiled at each other, then headed off back into the Vegas heat to complete their mission, knowing truly that they would have each other's backs whatever came their way.

*****


End file.
